So You Won't Worry
by LFrankita
Summary: one shot--DR--Domon goes to train at a gym...who does he see there?--I'll give you 3 guess and the first 2 don't count--short and rather pointless


This just popped into my head.No flames! and if you DESPERATLY need 2 give me c.c do it nicely cuz that stuff pisses me off.-- It's post series:  
  
SRY if theres some spelling errors my comp doesnt have spellcheck, and my Beta reader that checks my Evolution fics hates GG w/ a passion. So I have 2 Spellcheck myslef *GASP!* *faints* OH FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO'VE NEVER BEEN TO A GYM TYPE PLACE THE WALLS ARE LIKE THIS GLASS STUFF SO YOU CAN SEE INSIDE ne way heres the story:  
  
~*~So You Won't Worry~*~  
  
We have been engaged for 4 weeks.  
  
We, Rain and I, moved into a apartment in Neo Hong Kong.  
  
It was good for Rain, because as it happens to be, the other Shuffles moved into the area, too.  
  
I was gone training a lot. So it was good to know that someone was there if she needed it.  
  
Yes, I worry a lot.  
  
Constantly.  
  
About her.  
  
I decided to train at a actual gym today.  
  
Chibodee told me about it, I thought I would check it out.  
  
I entered and went to the Sign-In center.  
  
As I waited in line, I heard a couple guys talk about this one hot girl in one of the rooms.  
  
I snorted. What pigs.  
  
Apparently, she was in the weightlifting room.  
  
So I would see her, as that was were I was intending of going.  
  
Not that I was excited about it, in my eyes Rain contains all the world's beauty.  
  
I signed in and made my way to my designated room.  
  
As I stood outside it I saw two men gawking at the girl on the inside of the room.  
  
"Hot, isn't she?" One of them questioned at me with a smirk.  
  
I looked in at her, she was kicking a punching bag.  
  
Her kick held some potential power, but her form was all wrong. Her hips and ass shouldn't be....WAIT!  
  
I KNOW THAT ASS!!!  
  
RAIN?!?!  
  
I was completely flabbergasted. RAIN. Rain...training?  
  
My shock, quickly melted to anger as I remembered the men staring at her. Which she was oblivious to.  
  
Rain. Was. Mine.  
  
"Hey! Hey! You go girl!" one of the men said while the other whistled, watching Rain punch the punching bag.  
  
"My name is Domon Kasshu." I told them dangerously.  
  
"WOW! Really?" The first one said.  
  
"OMG! WE'VE HEARD ABOUT YOU!" said the second one.  
  
"Yeah." I said the same tone, "I'm Domon Kasshu and that's my girl."  
  
The men quickly turned red.  
  
They mummbled some incoherent appologies and ran out of there.  
  
I smiled and walked in.  
  
"Rain?" I said.  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Domon?"  
  
My breath stopped for a second. Her cheeks were slightly pink from working, she was wearing a blue sport's bra and black athletic pants. But I stopped myself, and quickly regained my composure.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked her.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing. Don't you usually go to some private, secluded place to train?" she asked.  
  
"Chibodee suggested I come here. But you still haven't answered my question."  
  
"Training." she said simply.  
  
She turned and began to draw her hand back to hit the bag. But I grabbed her hand.  
  
"Training for what?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"For just in case." she said like it was nothing.  
  
She tried to push her hand forward at the bag but I still held her and her strength was nothing compared to mine.  
  
I was beginning to get aggravated.  
  
"Why would you need it 'just in case'?"  
  
"So...so..." she didn't want to tell me, "in case...something like the Dark Gundam incident...happens to me...again..."  
  
She looked up at me, her beautiful blue eyes soft.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Well, your forms all wrong," I held her waist from behind, "you need to tuck your hips and lower back in and push your shoulders out."  
  
I pulled her into the right form.  
  
"Not that I minded the view." I said with a smile.  
  
She turned around and play slapped me.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you didn't." she said with a flirtatious grin.  
  
I continued showing her the proper form to complete the moves accurately. She was actually a pretty good pupil.  
  
We trained together. And when it was getting late we both were sweaty and tired.  
  
I slumped against the wall and took a drink from the water bottle. She leaned against me and laid her head in my lap.  
  
She was breathing heavily. She was obviously more tired than I was.  
  
I chuckled.  
  
"Rain, why are you putting yourself through this? You know I'll protect you." I said comfortingly.  
  
"I know you will."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"So you won't worry"  
  
I smiled possibly the biggest smile I ever had. Just the fact that someone would put themselves through such physical labor for...me.  
  
I gently kissed her forehead, and stood up.  
  
I pulled her to her feet. She was obviously still tired.  
  
I put my cape over her shoulders, so no more men would gawk at her, and picked her up and carried my love home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*BEAMS* I dunno, I thought this was perdy cute, but it came in my head so i rote it down...DEFINATELY better than my last one!  
  
so...REVIEW!!! 


End file.
